


Haven

by sinestrated



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominants & Submissives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated
Summary: Daniel gets in over his head, and Johnny does damage control.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a far-off epilogue/sequel to a LawRusso D/s AU that will almost certainly never get written. *shrug* Call it self-indulgence on the highest level.
> 
> Given the nature of the AU, both Johnny and Daniel are rather OOC. Sorry about that.

He broke at least a dozen traffic laws on the way over, but Johnny was so beyond giving a shit.

The strip mall when he pulled in was an absolute mess: people everywhere, cops and gawkers alike, with police cars still flashing their lights and everything covered in that godawful yellow caution tape. He frowned as he parked the car in a corner of the lot, staring at the group of men and boys sitting sullenly on the ground with their wrists handcuffed behind their backs, some roughed up, others not, all of them looking like they were plotting their neighbor’s murder. What the hell had even happened here?

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he hurried forward, casting about for...there. Daniel, recognizable only by those ridiculous skinny legs in their equally ridiculous fancy slacks, sticking out the back of an ambulance.

The cop on the perimeter frowned as he approached. “Hey, buddy—”

“My Sole’s in there,” Johnny said, and had the satisfaction of seeing the guy’s eyebrows rise before he was shoving through and hurrying over.

Daniel didn’t even notice him at first, which in and of itself was enough to make Johnny’s gut clench with worry. Subs were usually almost eerily attuned to their Doms—it was some sort of evolutionary thing apparently, a way to ensure they never displeased their leader and got expelled from the group because it was the Ice Age back then and they couldn’t survive on their own or whatever, Johnny kind of tuned Daniel out at that point. The point was, he was used to Daniel’s attention zeroing in on him the instant he entered a room, the weight of the younger man’s focus sitting like a warm, comforting palm between his shoulder blades. 

Now, though, even as he hurried toward the ambulance Daniel only stared listlessly down at the ground as the paramedic worked on wrapping his wrist, stark white bandages standing out almost painfully bright in the darkness of the parking lot. Johnny swallowed, hard.

“Dan,” he called.

The response was immediate: Daniel’s head snapped up, eyes going wide and searching for a moment before he saw Johnny and then. Just. Daniel’s expression just  _ crumpled _ and the noise he made would be stamped on Johnny’s heart forever: a high-pitched sound halfway between a gasp and a sob as he lurched sideways, reaching, and Johnny rushed forward to gather his Sub in his arms, holding Daniel close as he trembled.

Daniel, for his part, pushed his nose into Johnny’s neck, trying his level best to burrow into him even as his entire body shook and he kept making those damned heartbreaking noises. He looked so fucking  _ small, _ lost and young and hovering on the edge of breaking and Johnny bit back the hot prickle of tears as he squeezed his Sub as hard as he dared, pressing a palm to Daniel’s chest, feeling the younger man’s heart rabbiting against him.

“Shh,” he murmured, as Daniel whimpered and tried to curl closer. “You’re okay, sweet, everything’s okay, just—look, you gotta relax, just...damnit. Dan. Fucking _ breathe. _ ”

And thank god they were wired to each other the way they were because, after a couple of false starts, Daniel did. The younger man drew in a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed against him, eyes falling closed, and Johnny tried his best to breathe with him. “That’s it,” he whispered, stroking fingers through Daniel’s hair. “Good boy.”

God, Daniel looked like absolute shit. Now that he was closer Johnny could clearly see the bruises on his face and the cuts on his knuckles, the way his clothes were all torn and scraped up from the fight. And it had been a hell of a fight, judging from the faint awe in the cop’s voice when Johnny had first gotten the call. Something about two rival gangs duking it out in the parking lot, and Daniel Let-Me-Stick-My-Nose-Anywhere-It-Doesn’t-Belong LaRusso somehow getting pulled into it because apparently seeing it from your accountant’s window and calling 911 like a normal person just wasn’t enough.

Fucking stupid. And Johnny was going to punish Daniel for it,  _ thoroughly _ , as soon as this was over. As soon as he got him home and cleaned up and fed, and they could both put this horrible night behind them.

“You got a good touch with him.” It was the paramedic, a Black woman with a nametag that read WILLIAMS. She was smiling at him in that soft, understanding way medical people did when they knew you were one wrong word from losing your shit, and Johnny grunted.

“He’s my Sole Sub.”

“I see.” Williams nodded and lifted an antiseptic wipe. “Think you can keep him calm while I finish up? He wouldn’t let me near his neck and it looks like one of those guys got him with a knife or something.”

Johnny blinked and looked down. In the flurry of fear and anxiety and helpless anger he’d completely forgotten to check Daniel’s collar, and now that he was looking closer...shit. The side of Daniel’s neck was a mess of drying blood, and now he could see it: a long, ugly gash that started just above Daniel’s collarbone and ended a couple inches below his chin. The collar—a deep, rich brown leather worked down to perfection, Johnny had commissioned it because it matched Daniel’s eyes—lay right in the middle, cut partially open though still snug. Johnny stared at the blood darkening the leather and felt his chest tighten.

God, if the collar hadn’t been there...if the guy with the knife had cut just a bit deeper...

Daniel whimpered, hands flying up to push him off when Johnny touched the collar but he just stroked his Sub’s hip with his free hand, pitching his voice as calm and soothing as possible. “Shh, Dan. This needs to come off, she has to check you over—”

“ _ N-No. _ ” Fuck, he hated it, how the first word he’d gotten out of Daniel all evening was so shot through with pain and terror as the younger man wriggled in his arms, simultaneously trying to get away and burrow closer. “No, sir,  _ please _ —”

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t, not by a long shot, but Johnny hoped that didn’t show in his voice as he gently batted Daniel’s hands away and tugged at the metal clasp. “Do you hear me, Dan? Everything’s okay. You’re still mine, collared or not. Understand?”

“J-Johnny...”

“Say it.”

“I...I’m yours.”

“Again.”

A deep breath as Daniel relaxed once more against him, and then, stronger: “I’m yours, sir.”

“ _ Good _ boy.” The collar opened with a click and Johnny slid it slowly from Daniel’s neck, listening for any sounds of distress. But the reminder seemed to have worked: the younger man remained calm and still as Johnny set the collar down and nodded at Williams. “Go ahead.”

As the paramedic hurried forward to examine and clean the wound, Johnny reached down for Daniel’s hand, stroking gently over freshly-bandaged knuckles, feeling out the bumps of the older calluses underneath. You could say what you wanted about kooky old Mr. Miyagi, but the man had taught his best student how to fight damn fucking well. Those shitheads out in the parking lot were lucky to be alive. And if Johnny had been there...

“Okay, done.” Williams leaned back and began putting stuff back into her medkit. “The wound’s not deep and there are no signs of infection, and he doesn’t need stitches. Normally I’d still recommend him for the hospital just to be safe, but if he’s your Sole then he’s likely to recover better with your aftercare anyway. But keep an eye on him over the next few days, and take him to the ER if he develops a fever or vomiting or any other symptoms.”

“Will do. Thanks.”

Williams nodded and left, walking over to the group of handcuffed assholes with her shoulders set like a linebacker about to meet a full-on tackle. Johnny sighed and, out of sight of prying eyes, nosed gently into Daniel’s soft hair, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and musk and fancy-ass shampoo. “Come on, sweet. Let’s go home.”

Daniel only stumbled a little on the way back to the car. It wasn’t due to his injuries, Johnny knew; Subs were especially prone to crashing after adrenaline spikes, that’s why they needed Doms to help them regulate and not end up dying of a heart attack by age thirty. He’d have to start the hardcore aftercare as soon as they got home, the warm bath and careful massage and possibly even some hand-feeding if Daniel’s condition was really bad. It’d be hell on his body in the morning, but if it kept the younger man from descending into an actual drop then it would be worth it.

Daniel, at least, seemed to settle a bit once they entered the familiar territory of the car, tilting his head at Johnny from the passenger seat. “You’re, ah. You’re wearing my shirt.”

Johnny blinked, following Daniel’s gaze down and yeah, there it was, the tacky LaRusso Auto logo plastered across his chest. “Oh. Yeah. I was distracted.” It’d been the first thing he grabbed on his way out the door after that cop called. Wasn’t his fault Daniel had a whole box of the stupid things.

The younger man smiled then. It was tired and small, but still genuine. “It looks good on you.”

It really didn’t, but Johnny wasn’t about to get into it with him. Instead he reached across the console to lay a palm at the back of Daniel’s neck, feeling some of the anxious disquiet in his heart finally settle when his Sub pushed into the touch with a soft, pleased noise, eyelids fluttering closed. 

“I’m so proud of you, sweet,” he said, and let himself smile when Daniel practically melted into the seat. He could feel the younger man’s pulse returning to normal, and he nodded and started the car. It would do for now.

Pulling the car out of the lot, leaving behind the chaos of violence and flashing lights and fear and uncertainty as Daniel’s long fingers curled around his own, Johnny let out a breath and finally let himself settle.

The world, as always, was a fucked up dumpster fire, but he had Daniel safe and sound, and that’s all he could ever ask for.

It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
